Charlotte Alexanders
This roleplay character belongs to Mickey and can be found here. Please read the disclaimer found below. "Garrett's kid sister Charlie was among the last to arrive. Like her brother, she had fought in the revolutionary war, disguising herself as a male. Carlisle had saved her life once, but unfortunately, wasn't there the second time she needed him." ―Bella Cullen on Charlotte Alexanders Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Alexanders is a nomadic vampire who was transformed in 1782. She's the biological sister of Garrett, and a honorary member of the Denali coven (post Breaking Dawn), although she refuses to settle in Alaska with them, finding herself more at ease travelling. As a human, she had fought in the revolutionary war, disguising herself as a male in order to enlist and go looking for her older brother, who had been deemed MIA. She was shot in 1781, but saved by Carlisle Cullen--- unfortunately he was not there to save her when she was shot again in 1782, and so Garrett bit her in order to keep her from dying. Charlie survives on the common diet of human blood. She is portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence throughout the saga. Biography Early Life "A little rebellion now and again is a good thing." ―Thomas Jefferson When the shrill scream of a newborn baby pierced the air on that fateful Friday the thirteenth, it was far from bad luck; for finally, after two sons and three miscarriages, Molly Alexanders had the daughter she had always dreamt of. Little did she know, the young girl wouldn't turn out to be the little lady she hoped her to be. Growing up with two older brothers, Charlie would often be found running around outside with them, playing soldiers or cowboys and Indians, ripping her dress and getting mud in her hair. She was only six years old, when her eldest brother James died; once she got older and truly understand what had happened, she began to blame herself. She had been playing out on the pond, even though her mother had warned her the ice wasn't strong enough. When it had begun to crack underneath her, James had rushed out to grab her, pushing her to safety but falling through the ice himself, drowning. While no one would confirm it, she would sometimes have nightmares of being trapped underwater, and when she grew a bit older, she was finally able to put two and two together. However, at the time, she was too young to fully comprehend the idea of death, and would often upset her family by playing with his toys, setting a place for him at the table, etc. But while they mourned for their son, there was no time for sadness, as revolution and freedom were in the air, the American Revolution having just begun. Both her parents fully embraced the patriotic spirit, raising their children to believe in it as well. As soon as he was old enough, Charlie's older brother Garrett had enlisted in the army, off to fight for his country. As she grew older, she resented him slightly for it, knowing she'd never be allowed to go and fight herself, even though she felt she'd be quite good at it. Instead, she remained home, waving the flag like everyone else and dealing with her mother's constant attempts to set her up with various boys from around the town. The most fascinating thing that happened to her was the Burning Of Falmouth in 1775. The Alexanders family home was destroyed in the attack, although they all remained unscathed, simply shaking it off and rebuilding as soon as they were able. It was in 1780 that they received the devastating news; that the group Garrett was in had all been slaughtered, but that his body was missing from the scene. After six months without word, her parents went into mourning for their son, accepting the possibility that he was probably dead--- but Charlie could not. Desperate to go try and find him, that's when the idea hit her--- maybe she couldn't fight, but her brothers could. And so she bound her chest, cut off the majority of her hair, and enlisted under the name of James Alexanders, believing the battlefield is where she would find her answers regarding her brother. Turncoats Main Article: Turncoats "...Lottie wanted to find me after I enlisted, but knew she'd never be allowed to fight... she managed to enlist under a fake name." ―Jacob Black explains imprinting It wasn't long before the two were reunited, although she didn't realize at first. While moving through the battlefields to feed, Garrett had come upon Lotti's regiment; he decided to stick around and keep an eye on her. This proved to be a blessing, as she most likely would have died in 1981 if it were not for him. When she was shot in battle, he had picked her up, running her to the nearest doctor. This was how they both met one Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was able to remove the bullets and stitch Lottie up, but not without discovering the truth about her gender-- he agreed to keep it a secret. After killing some soldiers who had entered the tent and caught them, Garrett sat down with his sister, explaining to her what he knew about what he had become. Knowing it'd do no good to try and convince her to go home -she was enjoying herself where she was-, he agreed to keep an eye on her. Life As A Vampire "There was a great big world out there for me to discover--- I just needed to discover it on my own, without him constantly hovering. We swore we'd keep in touch--- but we didn't." ―Charlotte Alexanders She continued to disguise herself and fight up until the day of her death; August 27, 1782, the Battle The Of Combahee River. She was once again shot in battle, and while Garrett was close by, he knew Carlisle was too far; and she was bleeding out fast. He claims to have acted on impulse, when it came to biting his sister-- to this day, they both still question how she made it out alive, as he was still so knew to the lifestyle. Yet somehow, he managed to pull away before killing her, hiding her until she awoke three days later. While becoming a vampire had not exactly been an absolute must for Charlie, she was not upset with the new lifestyle, adapting quite quickly--- although she struggled even more than her brother, with the bloodlust. For the first portion of her new life, Charlie remained with Garrett, the two of them travelling around. However, after the first decade or two, she decided she needed a taste of her own freedom, as well as a break from him as her only solid company, so they parted ways, making the un-kept promise to keep in touch.They'd go decades without speaking or seeing each other after that. She continued to travel freely, unable to settle down; the longest she stayed in one place was the few years she spent in Southern Texas, around 1865. While passing through the area, she had met another vampire, Rodrick, whom she took a liking too, and so she remained with his coven. However, the Southern Vampire Wars were already raging strong again, and while their coven tried to stand their ground, they were wiped out by Maria's army in no time; as far as Charlie knew, she was the only survivor, just barely getting away. She still hates visiting Texas to this day, after that. Charlie still feels perfectly at home on a battlefield, and typically, if her country's fighting in a war, you'll find her on the battlefront. While she typically sticks to North America in her travels, she's been over to Europe, Korea, Vietnam, Iraq, Afghanistan, and a few other places. She finds staying close to the battlefield also makes hunting easier, as the bodies allow for an easy feed without accumulating too much attention. Breaking Dawn Main Article: Breaking Dawn "So let me get this straight, you want me to stand next to you guys, against the most powerful coven in existence, and potentially die, all over this kid? ---Sounds like fun, I'm in." ―Charlotte Alexanders Charlie is called to stand witness to the Cullen family when they are troubled by the Volturi. She's one of the last vampires to arrive, mostly due to being quite hard to find -never really letting anyone know where she is-, but is one of the most eager to stand against the Volturi, believing it's about time someone puts them in their place. It's during her stay with the Cullens that Eleazar reveals her ability to her. When Kate and Zafrina attempt to aid Bella Cullen in learning how to control her shield, Charlie is seen nearby, listening in on the lesson in hopes of picking up a few tricks on how to control her own ability. She's also seen working one on one with Zafrina at one point, and also turns to Benjamin for help, as his ability also influences the elements. During the final confrontation against the Volturi, Charlie stands alongside Garrett and the rest of the Denali coven, ready to fight if it comes down to it. Overhearing Garrett's commentary about following Kate anywhere should they live, she can't help but remark that "For Kate's sake, we better all die then-- heaven forbid she be stuck with you forever." When Irina is killed for false testimony, Charlie attempts to hold Kate back, but is electrocuted and forced to let go-- the blonde is then restrained by Garrett. In Alice Cullen's vision of the battle in which she shows the demise of the Volturi, Charlie is seen decapitating one of the Volturi guards. However, the vision does not come to pass, and the Volturi leave in peace. When Charlie first arrives, Bella remarks on a tension between her and Garrett, which Charlie blows off as 'nothing', as 'siblings fight, shit happens'. By the end of the novel, they seem to have let go of whatever they were fighting over this time, and she's offered the chance to join the Denali Coven alongside him. She declines, but agrees to come visit more often. Of all the vampires, Charlie is shown to be the most frightened of the Quileute Shapeshifters; like the Volturi, she initially believes them to be Children Of The Moon, the only thing she truly fears due to an encounter with one during her early years as a vampire. Post-Breaking Dawn "You know you're always welcome in our home, Charlie." ―Tanya of the Denali Coven After the events of Breaking Dawn, Charlie continues to roam freely, but tends to visit her brother more frequently, becoming a bit of an honorary member of the Denali coven. While they've offered to let her join the coven, she can't picture herself settling down in one place, or adapting to their eating habits. Physical Appearance "They didn't look the same at first, although after a close examination, you could see they had the same eyes, same smile." ―Bella Cullen remarks on Charlie and Garrett's differing appearances Charlie is described as looking quite different from her brother; while he inherited his looks from their father, she got hers from their mother. She stands at approximately 5'7" and weights around 135 lbs. She's described as having dark brown hair, that falls past her shoulders, which she typically wears in a braid or ponytail of some sort. She has a scar on her lower right abdomen from when she was shot the first time (She was shot in nearly the same place the second time). Charlie can usually be found kicking around in just jeans and a t-shirt, or something equally simplistic. Her eyes are crimson red, and turn onyx black when she's hungry; it's stated that as a human, they were a misty blue color, the only trait she had inherited from her father. In the films, due to casting choices, Charlie resembles her brother a bit more, making it easy to identify they are related. Personality And Traits "If Garrett was outgoing, Charlie was the opposite. She was always there, but just on the edge of the group, never really partipating. " ―Bella Cullen Charlie is far from a people’s person. She often comes out as loud-mouthed, rude and pessimistic, making people not want to be around her for long periods of time. It’s not that she tries to be unlikable, it’s just that after so many years, after so many terrible things she’s seen, she’s developed a bit of a cold perspective regarding the world and humanity. She’s a bit of a recluse; while she doesn’t hate being around people, she’d rather it be in small doses; a visit here, a visit there. She spends the majority of her time on her own, just travelling around. Unlike some of the others she knows, Charlie feels no remorse on feeding on humans– after all, if they can kill one another without a second thought, why should she feel bad? She can be a bit judgmental, quick to judge a person by first appearances, and has a stubborn head; it takes a lot to change her mind. She holds a grudge quite well, and doesn’t believe in apologizing first. Charlie is a bit of an instigator; she has no issue picking a fight, and often enjoys to, as it gives her an outlet to channel any annoyance or anger into. It takes quite a bit to upset her, but when she does, she full on breaks, often losing control of her ability. Powers And Abilities "It's not like this is a bad thing. I feel stronger now. I like that feeling." ―Charlotte Alexanders Like all vampires, Charlie has enhanced speed, strength, touch, smell, sight, taste, and flexibility. She is virtually indestructible, and the only way to destroy her is to rip her apart and burn the pieces. It's said vampires also have a bit of a sixth sense, to sense danger when it is near. She is venomous, which renders he prey immobile, and also allows her to transforms other into vampires. Charlie's experience as a soldier as left her with a strong upperhand in physical combat as demonstrated in Alice's vision. Atmokinesis Main Article: Atmokinesis "Your emotions are in control, they're what cause these 'freak incidents' you talk of. Learn to control them, and you can control the ability." ―Eleazar, in regards to Charlie's gift Charlie possesses the ability of atmokinesis, which allows her to to manipulate the flux of atmosphere, resulting in changes in weather pattern. Her ability is heavily emotion-based, and she tends to lose control when emotionally unstable; lightning and storms generating when she's angry, high-velocity winds when she's afraid, sunny days when she's happy, rain when she's sad, etc.). Charlie learns about her ability in Breaking Dawn, when Eleazar points it out to her; before that, she had always been simply confused, as to why strange things happened around her. She works with Zafrina to try and learn how to control it, but still struggles. Relationships Garrett Alexanders Main Article: Garrett "They told me you were dead--- And I'm sorry if I didn't want to accept that, but I just had to be sure." ―Charlie Alexanders, to her brother Garrett was a nomadic vampire who joins the Denali coven after Breaking Dawn. He is Charlotte's biological brother. The two were supposedly quite close growing up, although she held some resentment towards him, as he got to do more things than her, such as enlisting in the army. When the family received news that he had gone missing, Charlie took the news quite harshly, refusing to accept the idea that he might be dead. She decided to enlist under a fake name so she could go to the battlines and look for him. Unbeknownst to her, he had come across her regiment and was keeping an eye on her; she learnt of his presence, and the truth of what he had become, after she was shot in battle, and he revealed himself to get her to help. He stuck around while she continued to fight, and bit her after she was once again shot in 1782; while they traveled together at first, she soon grew irritated as his presence, so they went their separate ways, often going decades without seeing each other. She was slightly bitter at this, although towards the end of Breaking Dawn, she comes to realize it was as much her fault as his, and they reconcile, her coming to visit him in Denali more often. They seem to have a stereotypical sibling relationship, where they enjoy teasing each other, but are quite protective of one another as well. Molly Alexanders "I think she was always a little dissapointed, that I didn't like the sewing, or the dresses, or the idea of getting married and living a life like hers--- she wanted a daughter and basically got another son." ―Charlotte Alexanders, in regards to her mother Molly Alexanders (Nee MacDonald) was Charlie's mother. She had been thrilled to finally have a daughter after only giving birth to boys, or having miscarriages, but she was soon dissapointed to learn Charlie was not the little girl she had dreamt of. They still seemed to have been quite close, although Charlie would often get lectured for her somewhat wild behavior. Molly took the death of her eldest a lot harder than Robert, and would become angry at Charlie for simple things, such as setting an extra plate at the table, although she'd usually apologize afterwards. It is uncertain how Molly handled his daughter running away. Robert Alexanders "My father was gone a lot, off fighting a war he loved more than anything." ―Charlotte Alexanders, in regards to her father Robert Alexanders was Charlie's father, and an advocate of patriotism; he was often gone for long periods of time to participate in the war, and promoted the ideals of patriotism to the rest of his family. When he was home, he was shown to be quite found of his children, and Charlie tends to speak of him in a very fond matter. It is uncertain how he handled his daughter running away. James Alexanders "My other brother drowned when I was a kid. No one would ever tell me why, but I had these dreams, of falling through the ice--- I think he drowned saving me." ―Charlotte Alexanders, in regards to her brother James Alexanders was the eldest of the Alexanders children, and the older brother of Garrett and Charlie. He was only thirteen when he died, falling through the ice on the pond and drowning. While Charlie was quite young when this happened, she later put two and two together; she had been playing on the ice, when it was about to crack, and he had pushed her to safety, but ending up falling through himself. As a child, she didn't quite understand where he had gone, and would often upset her parents by touching his things, or setting an extra place at the table for him. As she grew older and came to understand, she would often feel quite guilty, for being responsible for his death. When Charlie enrolled in the army under a fake name, she used his. Rodrick Blackburn "He wasn't my mate-- he could've been, I guess. I liked him well enough. But all good things come to an end." ―Charlotte Alexanders, in regards to Rodrick Blackburn Rodrick was a vampire who Charlie met in the 1860s while travelling through Texas; the two hit it off right away, and he convinced her to stick around longer than planned. It's suggested they were romantically involved. Rodrick was killed along with the rest of the coven by Maria's Army, while Charlie escaped. She very rarely talks of him, suggesting she did not take too well to his death--- but when she does, she seems to of been very fond of the other vampire. Kate Of The Denali Main Article: Kate "For your sake, Kate, here's hoping they kill us all--- heaven forbid you get stuck with this idiot for the rest of eternity." ―Charlotte Alexanders Kate is a member of the Denali Coven, who becomes Charlie's 'sister-in-law' after Breaking Dawn. The two seem to get along quite well, and Charlie quite enjoys her company, as well as the fact that Kate makes her brother happy. As they grow closer, she comes to look up to Kate as an older sister and a bit of a role model, although she'd never admit it. She enjoys teasing the older woman, especially about her relationship with Garrett. Tanya Of The Denali Main Article: Tanya "I can understand your reasons for not staying-- just remember that our doors are always open to you." ―Tanya Tanya is a member of the Denali Coven, who Charlie first encounters in Breaking Dawn. When Garrett decides to return to Alaska with Tanya and her family, they extend the invitation to Charlie, but she declines, unable to see herself settling down or adapting to their lifestyle. Tanya makes a point of reminding her to visit lots, at least. They're shown to get along fairly well, and Charlie looks up to her in an older-sister kind of way. Carmen Of The Denali Main Article: Carmen "Whether you live here or not, never forget you are a part of this family." ―Carmen Carmen is a member of the Denali Coven, who Charlie first meets in Breaking Dawn. While the two are not exceptionally close, she seems to like Carmen well enough, as they are amicable when Charlie comes to visit the coven. Eleazar Of The Denali Main Article: Eleazar "That's a remarkable gift you have there. Could be quite the weapon, if you learnt to control it." ―Eleazar, in regards to Charlie's gift Eleazar is a member of the Denali Coven. Charlie first meets him when she arrives at the Cullens in Breaking Dawn. He remarks on her ability, revealing that she unknowingly has atmokinesis. After Breaking Dawn, Charlie tends to visit the Denali's quite often, as her brother now lives there. She seems to get along quite well with Eleazar. Carlisle Cullen Main Article: Carlisle Cullen "You saved my life once, remember? The least I can do is help save your granddaughter's." ―Charlotte Alexanders, when asked to testify for the Cullens Charlie first meets Carlisle Cullen during the revolutionary war, when she is shot and her brother brings her to his medical tent. He tends to her wound and promises to keep her secret. Unfortunately, Carlisle is not close enough to save her the second time she was shot. Over the years, she's kept a sporadic contact with him. She's suggested to have a strong amount of respect and admiration for Carlisle, and is more than willing to help him out when she's asked to stand with his family against the Volturi. Zafrina Of The Amazon Main Article: Zafrina "Bella's made so much progress since you started teaching her how to control her shield--- I was hoping you could teach me too." ―Charlotte Alexanders requests Zafrina's help Charlie first meets Zafrina in Breaking Dawn. After discovering her ability, she asks Zafrina to help her work on controlling it, just like she helps Bella. They're seen doing some one on one training. Charlie seems to get along quite well with Zafrina. Portrayal Charlie is portrayed by American actress Jennifer Lawrence. Appearances * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn- Part 1 Disclaimer While the majority of the information on this muse belongs to me, I cannot take full credit for her; Charlie is my variation of Lottie, a character introduced in the Twilight short film Turncoats. I do not claim to be affiliated with the film in any way, and inI no ways do I claim her as my own, this is simply my more in-depth perception of her. Category:Females Category:Twilight Characters Category:Alexanders Family Category:Vampires